Total Drama Ice Island
by JetJake
Summary: 20 Brand new contestants compete in the roughest, toughest, coolest season yet! Total Drama Ice Island! Cast list up!
1. Application

Hello people of the Total Drama Fanfic community. My name is JetJake and I will be starting a new Total Drama OC(original character) story. I've written 4 of these stories before. Sadly my last one was never completed and I haven't really been on here for a while. I had this really awesome idea for a story and decided to come back. Inspiration hit me like a lightning rod and now I'm ready to write about another crazy competition again.

This season I'm looking for 16 brand new contestants to compete for one million dollars on Total Drama Ice Island. 8 boys and 8 girls. I'm not looking for anything specific. I just want a diverse group of interesting characters to compete. Rules are 2 character's per person and no Mary Sues! Choosing will not be first come first serve. I will be picking based on the best characters and keeping the cast diverse. If I get five skater dudes, I'll be only picking one of them because what fun is a cast full of skater dudes?

Applications will be open for one week. They will be closing on Saturday July 12th. Cast list will be posted that night. Good luck everyone, and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Name:

Age(15 to 18):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Appearance:

Body type(fat, skinny, muscular)-

Hair-

Eyes-

Skin-

Height-

Clothes(Regular):

Winterwear-

Accessories-

Personality:

Short Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Talents:

Paired up?:

What type of person?-

Reaction to losing:

Reaction to winning:

Audition tape:


	2. Cast List

**Here it is! The thing you've all been waiting for! The cast list! This was a tough cast list to make. I recieved 45 applications (at least one a day up until the deadline). Because there were so many great applications I've decided to expand the cast to 20 contestants, so four more contestants fighting for the million will make this story that much more interesting! I will be having more challenges than I originally planned so some challenge suggestions would be nice, but not required. **

**The first chapter will be up as soon as I finish. I will be working non stop until it's finished! Don't feel bad if you didn't get in. There were so many great apps I could only pick so many. I look forward to this new season with you guys!**

**Girls:**

Cassandra: Fun Loving Bookworm.

Christie: Peppy Cheerleader.

Harper: Brilliant But Lazy.

Leanne: Punk Individual.

Leilani: The Privlaged One.

Lilith: Anti Bullying Advocate.

Raven: The Silent Sarcastic.

Tajira: Withdrawn Hot Fighter.

Tally: Skateboarding Partier.

Xiuying: Graceless Wushu Enthusiest.

**Boys:**

Beau: Cynical Bookworm.

Benjamin: The Little Brother.

Chad: Young Detective.

Corey: Oddball of Energy.

Danny: Bloated Child Star.

Dick: Punk Goth

Jerome: Smooth Break Dancer.

Nicodermus: The Maverik.

Monty: Bully With a Soft Heart.

Wes: Motorhead.


	3. Ice To Meet You

**The first official chapter of the season is finally here! I hope you're all as excited as I am for this new season. I didn't realize until I started writing this, but I really do love the cast this season. I will try my best to portray your characters as accurately as possible. I will also try and update as frequently as possible. My goal is for one chapter a week. **

**This first chapter is a simple introduction to the characters. It's kind of a boring meet everyone chapter but it needs to be written. Next time we will be getting into the drama with challenges and eliminations. I hope you enjoy this chapter in the mean time!**

An overview of the Arctic Ocean is seen. The ocean is filled with many small icebergs breaking off from bigger masses. The camera quickly zooms into an island floating between the melting ice caps. On the West end of the island stands a pine tree forest, filled with thousands of pine trees. On the East end is a small semi frozen lake surrounded by a mostly clear area. In the center of the island stands a mountain covered in snow standing over twenty thousand feet tall. At the base of the mountain there is a slow working ski lift that goes halfway up the mountain. Next to it stands a medium sized ski lodge. The area surrounding the ski lodge is where the base camp is located. It consist of a cozy looking log cabin sitting a few feet away from an uninviting igloo. The outhouse confessional sits all alone, closer to the pine tree forest. A long frozen dock stretches part way into the ocean.

The host of the show walks down to the edge of the dock wearing his stylish snow suit and begins to speak. "I'm Chris McLean and I am standing here on the dock of Ice Island. An abandoned ski resort located in the middle of the arctic ocean. Here twenty teens will fight it out for one million dollars! "

A tall intern boy, not wearing a jacket, walks down the dock holding the suitcase holding the one million dollar grand prize. "This season will be one of the toughest ever" Chris yells excitedly. "The campers this season think they're headed to some tropical location, expecting to have a little fun in the sun. Instead they will spending their summer here fighting to not only survivor the game but to survive each other... and the freezing cold tempatures." The intern boy looks at his blue frostbitten hands before dropping the suitcase and running off the dock.

Chris reaches down and grabs the suitcase. "Winning this season isn't going to be easy! Get ready for the coolest most competitive season ever, starting right now! This is Total Drama Ice Island!" The camera pans out showing the new island in full view right as the theme song starts.

_The theme music starts to play. The camera zooms past Chris standing on the snowy dock and into the log cabin. _

_"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine," Harper sleeps on the bed as Chad walks around the room with a magnifying glass._

_"You guys are on my mind." The camera flashes inside the igloo. Nico and Danny play chess on a chess board made of ice. Nico checkmates Danny._

_"You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see," Outside Benjamin and Cassandra build a snow man together. A few feet away Corey builds a bigger, a monster snowman. Xiuying takes down the snowman with an aerial attack._

_"I wanna be famous," Jermome and Tally ride down the ski lift holding hands, while Leilani rides up the ski lift alone._

_"I wanna live close to the sun," On the mountain Taj snowboards down with Wes behind on a snowmobile._

_"Well pack your bags cuz I've already won," In the pine tree forest Leanne puts Christmas decorations on a tree before Dick cuts it down. Leanne crosses her arms and looks angrily at Dick._

_"Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day," At the lake Monty pushes Beau in. Lilith shoves Monty before helping Beau out of the water. _

_"Cuz I wanna be famous," On an iceberg in the middle of the lake Christie chats to an annoyed Raven._

_"Nanana'nanaana nana nana," The whole cast is seen in the middle of a giant snowball fight._

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous," Taj hits an annoyed looking Leilani with a snowball. Nico carefully caculates before hitting Monty with a snowball._

_"I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous," The whole cast is seen covered in snow sitting around a camp fire. A snow ball hits the fire putting it out. 'I wanna be famous' is heard being whistled._

Back on the dock Chris stands at the end of the dock. "Now it's time for a meet and greet with this seasons brand new cast! We searched far and wide to find some freaks, geeks and outcasts and we succeeded."

A small fishing boat pulls up to the dock. A tall girl with deep blue eyes and long brown hair that is lighter near the bottom steps off the boat. The girl is wearing a long-sleeve blue shirt that cuts off just before the belly button, skinny-jeans, and black flats.

"Meet our first contestant, Cassandra!" Chris exclaims as he gestures towards Cassandra.

"Wow, Chris McLean, it's so great to meet you..." Cassandra says in a forced tone. She folds her arms shivering. "It's kind of cold here, isn't?"

"Really, I didn't notice?" Chris says sarcastically. "I'm actually feeling kind of hot!" says the guy wearing a very expensive and heated snowsuit.

"Do you have jackets for us at least?" Cassandra pleads. She puts her arms in her shirt from the cold.

"Legally you and the other contestants will receive your winter clothing, eventually..." Chris says.

Another boat pulls up. A boy with green eyes and brown hair styled in a fohawk steps off the boat. He is wearing a plain black shirt, jeans and black shoes.

"Meet Benjamin!" Chris says to Cassandra.

"Hey, what's up?" Benjamin says before walking up to Cassandra. "So we're the first two to arrive?"

Cassandra blushes a little. "Looks like it. I'm Cassandra by the way."

"I'm Benjamin, but you can call me Ben." Benjamin puts out his hand and realizes Cassandra's arms are in her shirt. "You look a little chilly."

"Are you kidding me, it's like we're in a meat locker, but it's outside!" Cassandra says while still shivering. "Aren't you cold?"

"I guess it is a little cooler than I'm used to, but nah, the cold doesn't really bother me." Benjamin explains.

Benjamin and Cassandra's conversation is quickly interrupted as another boat pulls up. "Contestant number three is here! Meet Harper!" Chris says to the camera.

A tall and slightly chubby girl with light brown skin and a black pixie cut steps off the boat. She is wearing jeans and a grey hoodie that says 'I'm not a morning person' written on the front. Harper looks around the dock and notices there are only two other contestants on the dock with her. "I'm only the third person here?" She groans.

"You don't want stand out here in the cold waiting for the others?" Cassandra asks with her hands still in her shirt.

"I don't want to stand. Hey Chris, can you have one of the interns bring me a chair?" Harper asks.

"Uh no… What do you think this is a vacation where you can just sit around and relax all day?" Chris responds to Harper's request. "You'll just have to stand here and wait like everyone else.

Harper rolls her eyes at Chris. "Fine, I'll wait for the others, but I'm not going to stand around waiting for them." Harper sits down on the dock with her legs crossed between Benjamin and Cassandra.

Benjamin whispers to Cassandra, "She hasn't even been here five minutes."

Another boat pulls up dropping off a tall, lean and muscular boy. Hiss black hair, spiked up in the front. He is wearing a gray button up collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with dark jeans and black sneakers. He gives an intimidating stare to the three contestants who have already arrived.

"Everyone, this is Monty!" Chris tells the other contestants.

Monty doesn't say anything and stands next to Benjamin. "I… I'm Benjamin… Nice to meet you?" Benjamin says nervously.

"Monty." Monty says and pats Benjamin on the back.

"Wow, you're kind of big and scary" Harper says from the ground looking up at Monty.

"Thank you." Monty says as Benjamin moves closer to Cassandra.

Another fishing boat arrives at the dock. A curvy but fit, tall girl with medium brown skin gets off the boat. She has black curly hair that goes past her shoulders and a chin length side bang. She's wearing a purple scoop neck tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, black sneakers, a pair of gold hooped earing's a white necklace and some black tactical gloves.

"Meet Tajira everyone!" Chris says.

"You can all call me Taj," Taj says as she walks towards her fellow contestants. She glares at Harper sitting on the ground as she walks past her and finally makes her way to the back of the group standing directly behind Cassandra.

A little intimidated Cassandra moves away. Taj notices and taps her on the shoulder. Cassandra turns around and responds. "Oh, hi… I'm Cassandra. You're Taj right?"

"Yes I am. I noticed you moving away from me. Why? Are you scared of me?" Taj interrogates a scared Cassandra.

"Oh no, I just feel uncomfortable when people standing behind me." Cassandra tries to explain.

"You don't have to be scared" Taj says. Cassandra looks a little relieved. "I only fight people who deserve it… And sometimes for fun" Cassandra looks slightly alarmed.

Another boat shows up. A slim androgynous looking boy with pale skin gets off the boat. He is short and has long brown hair that is in a ponytail that goes down his back. He is wearing a pair of dark blue boot cut jeans, black steel toe boots, a loose long-sleeve purple T-shirt, and a baggy black hoody.

Chris introduces the next competitor. "This is Beau everybody!"

"Is that a boy or a girl?" Monty says in rude manner.

"I'm a boy. What are you supposed to be? A giant?" Beau quickly responds to Monty's comment towards him.

"I just wanted to make sure, so I know whether or not I can punch you in the face." Monty says while cracking his knuckles. "Should have called yourself a girl while you had the chance" Monty says.

"Leave him alone!" Taj yells. "You can stand next to me. That jerk won't bother you with me around." Taj says.

Beau glares at Monty while walking towards Taj. "Thanks…" He says as he folds his arms to keep warm.

"I'll deal with you later…" Monty whispers to himself.

Chris smiles at the confrontation that just happened. "Oh yeah, this is going to be a great season!"

Another boat comes by. A pale, slightly tanned skinny girl with long black hair that goes down her back, wearing faded light blue skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a black tank top and black lace long sleeve shirt steps off the boat.

"Everyone, this is Raven!" Chris says.

"Where the heck are we? It's freezing here!" Raven complains. She notices all the other contestants shaking as well.

"This season isn't called Total Drama Ice Island for nothing!" Chris argues. "You'll all get some weather appropriate attire eventually. I just want to see you suffer while I still can, is that really so bad?"

Raven walks past Chris and stands with her fellow freezing contestants. "Let's just get this over with…" Raven says.

Another boat approaches the dock. "There's another one. You're one step closer to warmth, happy?" Chris asks.

"So happy…" Raven says sarcastically.

"This is going to be such a great season…" Chris says again, slightly annoyed this time. "Let's meet our next contestant" He says, changing the subject.

A short skinny boy with black spiked hair with blue streaks, wearing a black leather jacket, black leather pants, white muscle shirt and black combat boots gets off the next boat.

"He looks like a weirdo." Monty says loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Everyone meet Richard!" Chris says.

"Actually I'd prefer it if everyone called me Dick." Dick says in a threatening manner.

"Alright then, everyone meet Dick!" Chris says.

Raven laughs. "It suits you."

Dick glares at Raven before standing with the group. He folds his arms in anger, mumbling to himself. "Laughing at my name… I'll show these guys."

Another boat arrives at the dock. A tall skinny girl with her brown hair up in a ponytail steps off the boat. She is wearing a white denim skirt with an aqua cami, white denim vest, and sandals.

"Oh wow its cold…" Christie says, immediately regretting her choice in footwear.

"You noticed." Chris says. Everyone, this is Christie.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you all!" Christie says, maneuvering her way around the group to meet everyone.

"I'm Cassandra." Cassandra says introducing herself to Christie.

"Ben." Benjamin says with a little wave to Christie.

"Down here!" Harper pulls Christies pant leg to get her attention. "I'm Harper."

Christie quickly introduces herself to the remaining people with varied responses. Raven and Dick simply wave to Christie. Taj shakes her hand. Beau gives a simple hello, and Monty shakes his head acknowledging her hello.

"Done introducing yourself little miss popular?" Chris says annoyed. "We have a show to do!"

"I'm done. I've met everyone here so far!" Christie says feeling accomplished.

"Great. Now let's meet our next competitor!" Chris says as yet another teen step's off the next boat.

An overweight boy of medium height, with curly brown dreadlocks steps off the boat. He is wearing tight blue jeans, a red top which is way too short for him, and a ring on his left ring that says 'DD'.

"This is Danny!" Chris says.

"Hi it's nice to meet everyone! Do anyone of you know who I am?" No one responds. "I guess not…" he says, a little disappointed before standing with the group.

"Hi I'm Christie!" Christie says shaking Danny's hand.

"Da… da… Danny! I'm Danny…" Danny says nervously while shaking Christie's hand for way too long.

"Nice to meet you Danny…" Christie says pulling her hand away from the long and awkward handshake.

Harper notices the ring on Danny's hand from the ground. "Hey, what does the 'DD' on your ring stand for?" she asks curiously.

"Wait, you guys have never seen this ring before?" Danny say's holding it up for everyone to see.

"Nope"

"Sorry dude…"

"No idea."

Danny sighs. "It's… It's… not important…" Danny says, deciding to keep it to himself.

Another boat arrives. A girl with brown choppy looking shoulder length hair wearing a black button up blouse with light gray skinny jeans and completely black converse gets off the boat.

"Contestant number... Eleven! Leanne!" Chris says. "Just over half way done with introductions," All the contestants groan and shiver from being in the cold for so long.

"You all look really… Cold…" Leanna remarks about the other teens.

"You try standing out here for who knows how long!" Raven says annoyed. "Can we just wait inside until the other nine get here! The rest of us will freeze by then!"

"I don't think so. We still have another hour before most of you will actually freeze to death." Chris says.

"Well this looks like it's going to be a fun season…" Leanna says before huddling with the other freezing contestants.

The next boat shows up. A boy with straight brown hair wearing a blue and grey Zombie VS Shark baseball t-shirt underneath a Triple Fat Goose purple zippered hoodie, gray skinny jeans and black Vans high tops jumps off the boat.

"Corey!" Chris excitingly introduces.

"Hey guys! I'm Corey!" Corey notices the freezing contestants. "Hey I have an idea! If you want to stay warm think warm thoughts!"

"Warm thoughts?" Beau says questioning.

"Yes warm thoughts!" Corey says placing his hands on his forehead. "Think about… toasters… and uh toast! A sauna. Volcanoes"

Everyone looks around at each other awkwardly watching Corey. "It's worth a shot you guys." Cassandra says stepping up. "Let's see… warm thoughts? Freshly made tea, cookies fresh out of the oven,"

"This is stupid…" Dick says.

"Are we really this desperate for warmth?" Leanne says.

"Wait guys, I think it's working!" Cassandra says. "I feel warmer!"

"You're crazy." Dick says.

"No really guys! Try it!" Cassandra says. Reluctantly everyone closes their eyes and starts thinking about warm thoughts.

Chris looks in the camera confused. "I have no idea what they're doing but let's just see where there ends up."

"I'm thinking about soup, what about you guys?" Corey says, satisfied about leading the 'think warm' movement.

"Camp fire,"

"A hot chick,"

"My laptop burning my legs,"

Chris yawns. "This is getting old quick. Let's move on and meet our next contestant. Here she is!"

A girl standing behind Chris with red hair that is parted to the side wearing a fleece jacket that ends just below her breasts, a yellow shirt opened up to reveal a red tank top underneath it.

"Lilith!" Chris says, finishing his introduction.

"When did she get here? I didn't see a boat." Benjamin questions.

"You were all distracted with your 'warm thoughts' you missed her showing up" Chris says.

"I've been here for a minute. I just thought I'd let you all finish, whatever it was that you were doing…" Lilith says.

"Sorry we were distracted…" Christie apologizes for the group. "I'm excited to get to know you though."

"Thanks, you too," Lilith says before joining the group and standing next to Monty.

Another boat arrives. A boy with short brown hair, wearing a fedora and a trench coat steps off the boat.

"Our next contestant is a bit of a detective, here he is! Chad!" Chris says.

"No shit Sherlock." Chad says walking towards his fellow competitors. "It doesn't take a detective to figure that out."

"Hey, I was just trying to give you a nice introduction!" Chris tells Chad.

"Nice try, you'll get it next time" Chad tells Chris.

"Wow, nice burn on Chris!" Leanne says to Chad.

"It was nothing." Chad says.

Chris interrupts. "Let's get on with the show and introduce our next contestant."

A tall and lanky girl with midnight blue hair, silver streaks on the right bang and golden streaks on the left, skateboards off the boat. She is wearing a black tank-top with a purple 22 and a night wing symbol, white baggy jeans with gold tights underneath, a white hoodie wrapped around her waist, and black sketchers.

"This is Tally!" Chris says as Tally skates around him.

"And is she a skater girl?" Chad says sarcastically.

"I am! How'd you know?" Tally says as she picks up her skateboard to stand with the others.

"Just a hunch…" Chad says.

"What's up guy's! I'm Tally, and I am so stoked to be here!" Tally says excitedly as she acquaints herself with everyone.

The next boat arrives, dropping off a lean boy with sienna brown skin with thick dreadlocks. He is wearing a dark yellow short-sleeved button-down shirt with tight black t-shirt underneath, tan cargo shorts, black Adidas sneakers and a thin gold chain around his neck.

"This is Jerome everybody!" Chris says.

"Hey what's up everyone? I'm Jerome." Jerome introduces himself. "So is this the whole Total Drama crew for this season or what?" He asks.

"This isn't everyone Jerome. We're getting close though" Chris explains. "Only four more then we have everyone!

"It's cool. I can wait in the cold for a couple more people" Jerome says in a laid back manner.

"Finally, I can't wait to be warm!" Harper says, shivering on the ground still.

A girl in the crowd catches Jerome's attention. He walks to her and taps her on the shoulder. "May I ask your name, cutie?" Jerome says in a flirty manner.

"It's Tally." Tally says smiling at Jerome.

"Tally, I like it. It's cute." Jerome says while smiling at Tally.

Another boat pulls up to the dock. This time a tall girl with black pin-straight hair and in two low braided pigtails that reach her shoulder blades steps off the boat. She is wearing an opened, short-sleeved, checked button-down in orange and yellow with a tight yellow t-shirt underneath that has a large picture of a lemon on the front, navy blue skinny jeans, a glittery orange belt and small yellow socks with orange converse high-tops.

"This is Xiuying." Chris says.

"Ni Hao! It is very awesome to be here," Xiuying says just before she slips on the dock. "Oh no…" She says as she struggles to get back on her feet.

"Hey giraffe legs, need any help?" Monty yells sarcastically.

Some giggles are heard in the group. "Hey, don't laugh at her!" Lilith steps up to defend the struggling Xiuying. "Ignore them," She says helping Xiuying stand up.

"Thanks… I'm not very good on ice…" Xiuying says.

"No problem. I'm just surprised you're the first one to fall." Lilith says helping Xiuying to the group.

"I really do appreciate your help," Xiuying whispers to Lilith. "People aren't usually this nice to me."

"Glad I could help," Lilith says with a smile on her face.

The next boat arrives at the dock. A muscular boy with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail steps off the boat. He is wearing an open Hawaiian shirt over a grease wife beater, dirty blue jeans, biker gloves, and steal toed boots.

"Everyone, meet Wes" Chris yells.

"Hey everyone, it's awesome to be here!" Wes exclaims. "It is kind of cold here though," he remarks.

"You look like your dressed for a summer vacation" Jerome points out.

"I'm from Cali. I'm not really used to this kind of weather…" Wes says as he stands with the group.

Another boat arrives, dropping off a small and scrawny looking girl with sandy blonde hair that falls to her waist in soft curls and has full front bangs that curl slightly into her face. She is wearing a long-sleeved forest green dress that hugs her body tightly that ends right in the middle of her thighs and black ballet flats.

"Leilani," Chris says.

"Hello everyone, I am Leilani Isis Stoker. It's a pleasure to meet all of you here." Leilani introduces herself to the group. She walks cautiously across the dock to meet the others. "This is kind of dangerous, isn't it?" She asks.

"It kind of is. That's the point." Chris tells Leilani.

"Also some very extreme weather conditions…" Leilani remarks the weather. "And I notice no one but you is wearing a jacket" She points out.

"Are you just going to point out every little thing you see?" Chris says, already becoming annoyed with Leilani.

"I just thought I'd address these issues… Me and my fellow competitors will be spending the duration of the completion here" Leilani defends against Chris.

Chris seems to be getting more annoyed with every word Leilani says. "Keep quiet, you're making him angry!" Taj whispers to Leilani.

"Don't tell me what to do," Leilani scoffs Taj.

Taj tightens her fist. "I was just trying to help you out!" Taj yells. As Leilani walks away and ignores Taj's comments the last boat arrives at the dock.

"Our final contestant of the season is here!" Chris says excitedly.

A tall and lean boy with a pompadour hair style, wearing a white shirt, a grey vest and black pants, complimented by heavy black boots and a crimson-colored tie steps off the boat.

"Hello, my name is Nicodemus Firenze, but you can call me Nico," Nico says introducing himself.

"Hey, I'm supposed to introduce you!" Chris yells.

"Oh I do apologize. I'm just so excited to meet my fellow contestants." Nico says as he makes his way to the others. "This is a really good group. I look forward to playing with you all." Nico says giving an evil smile.

Chris turns towards the camera. "What an intriguing looking cast. Who knows what kind of season this will shape out to be! We've gotten the boring part out of the way, meeting the cast. Next time we're going to split these freaks up into two teams and they will compete in their first challenge where one of these teens will be sent packing. Find out who it is next time on Total Drama Ice Island!


End file.
